


很爱很爱你  完

by CRhein



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRhein/pseuds/CRhein





	很爱很爱你  完

他去钓鱼。  
轮休太空闲，从床上坐起来发了好久的呆。男朋友早早就出门说今天大概会很忙，不用等他吃晚饭。好无聊，去钓鱼吧。

在常去的钓鱼地方发现意料之外的人，是长濑。  
他站在稍远地方犹豫一下要不要过去打招呼，总觉得会尴尬。长濑是光一朋友，他跟着光一去过长濑店里喝酒。大高个看上去很狂野的样子，声音有点意料外的幼，反差蛮有趣的。他喜欢有趣的人，但也敏感感觉到长濑大约，并不是很喜欢他。  
人总归有好恶，这也没什么奇怪的，但他难得认识光一朋友圈，当时也觉得有一点遗憾。

他看着拿钓竿的长濑，心想大概就是那个原因吧。长濑同光一认识很多年，一定知道的。心里其实也没想什么，很普通地走过去，低声打了招呼。  
长濑看见他有点惊讶，肩膀一缩，瞪圆了眼睛，随即调整表情冲他很快笑一下。

“在这边可以吗？”  
长濑点点头，皱起一点眉毛不知道是疑惑还是困扰。一般钓鱼不会在同一个地方吧。  
“长濑君也喜欢钓鱼啊。”  
“是的，感觉很让人安定。这个地方也挺好的，听人介绍过来，很漂亮。”  
“欸——不怎么有名的地方呀这里，我之前一直觉得老板是不是靠我在吃饭呢。”  
被逗笑了，长濑很迅速瞟他一眼又低头看水面，“是光一。聊天时候突然说这附近有个冷门的钓鱼场。我还觉得奇怪，那家伙明明对这种东西完全没有兴趣。”  
“看着像是那种会开跑车到钓鱼场，还很讨厌用手碰鱼饵的那种人。”  
“没错，超级像他会做的事情。”

于是又安静下来。气氛古怪，又没人开口。

“我一会儿就会走的，长濑君。”  
“欸？也不是——怎么了吗？”  
他看着长濑，用了解的眼神，“我知道长濑不是很想看到我。”  
“为什么这么说？我并没有不喜欢刚君——”  
“因为我跟泷川先生长得很像？”

鱼咬了钩，没人起竿，挣扎两下游走了。

“光一跟你说的？”  
“没有，我自己发现的。”

长濑定定看他一眼，打量他表情，完了又回头看水面。  
“感觉，刚君也不像是来质问？不生气吗？”  
“有点复杂。”  
“嗯……我也不会说什么我提醒过他了这种话。我毕竟是外人。”  
“和长濑君是没什么关系，我明白这个。”  
“也是，那次刚君来之前才跟我说了，在交往的关系。更早以前他提过一句但当时我没听懂。他说他可能会死，老天满足了他的愿望——什么的”，长濑重新挂了饵丢进水里，声音压得很低，几乎带点恳求，“这种事外人不能说，说公正这种鬼话我自己也不信的。只是如果刚君要走，能不能跟我说一声？他朋友不多，总要有人收拾。”  
他点点头，心里哀恸。

但是是我先来的——他想，是我先跟踪的。那个人捡到我，没报警也对我好。

和长濑告别，心平气和地走了。他向来觉得光一可靠，比他年长又有些捉摸不透，但他现在想着又觉着可爱。好像一下跨越很多年，缓和了他和对方交往以来累积的不确定感和烦躁。

  
打电话给男朋友，想着可能工作还没结束，居然很快接通。  
“想你了。”  
他向来表达直接，但也很少一开口就是这样的话，听得光一一愣，才笑起来。  
“怎么了？”  
“好无聊，想吃东西。”  
“吃什么？”  
“光一。”  
对面有点诧异，有点不好意思，大概还没从工作状态里脱出来，荤话都说不出口。笑一下转移了话题。  
“今天做什么了？”  
“想去钓鱼，碰见长濑君，聊了几句。”  
但光一还是光一，声音听上去一点也不动摇的，“唔，他的确也钓鱼的，说不定你们可以结个伴。”  
“看缘分吧”，他不置可否，“光一今天要很晚吗？”  
“原本预计是，不过有点小问题，马上就结束了。”  
“那我去接你？”  
“也不用，马上回家了，有想吃什么吗？”  
“诶——可是我已经在光一公司楼下了噢”，他拍了张街景发过去，带着一个笑脸的表情，重新把手机贴到耳边，“光一难道骗我吗？其实不在公司。”  
“你等等。”

他就等。光一没有挂断电话，他能听见那边收拾纸张，键盘声音还有开关门的响动。他听见光一跟人告别说有事要先走，让大家没事也早点回去。他沉默地等待。然后看见男朋友从楼里出来，什么都没有拿，握着手机找到他目光，没什么表情地朝他走过去。

“回家吗？”  
光一问他。他点点头，跟着人往回走，下去车库。电梯里男朋友也没看他，没表情的脸看上去像是生气，但也不好说。他扯了一下对方袖子，拽着扣子有点担心会不会给他拽下来。  
光一慢慢抽走衣服，看了他一眼。电梯门开了，他跟着走出去，上了助手席。他伸手摁住了光一按在发动键上的手，用了点力气，口气还是软。  
“生气了？”  
“你特意来接我下班，我哪敢生气。”  
真的生气了，闹起别扭来就不分什么大人小孩样子。他心里有点说不出来的得意，总归对方没把他捧在手里像什么易碎品，小脾气他也乐意哄，光一是依赖他的。他扒着人手扯回来握在手里。空调间出来不过几分钟，光一就剩手心一点热度了。  
“买杯热咖啡来就好了。”他念叨着，双手握住光一的手。  
看见光一眉眼微动，快妥协了。他想了想，继续说下去。  
“我就是想见你。以为你会很晚下班，犹豫好久还是来了，又不知道你会不会不喜欢这样。可能能见一面呢？”  
“晚上吃什么？”这就是放过了。  
“不知道，光一原本呢？”  
“跟别人约了谈事情，不过也无所谓，其实就是跟老朋友吃顿饭。不去也行，跟你一起。”  
“什么朋友？”  
光一没注意他语气，没多想，“宝生律师。以前就认识的。”  
“噢，大美女。”  
“你怎么知道人家女的还是美女？”  
啊，还是敏锐的。他一下语塞，不知道怎么讲。原本对着光一的视线也滑开了。  
“嗯？”这人并没打算放过。  
“之前看到了。你跟宝生律师在咖啡厅。”  
“……你这人——”  
光一想起来，露出点不可思议的表情，抽回手。他追过去抓住了，不让人抽开。  
“你也知道的！你最开始就说我跟踪狂！”  
他看见光一表情才意识到自己可能反应过度了，手指抽动一下，摸了摸光一手上给他掐出来的白道。然而光一并没有挣开，看着他，面上反而和缓，声音都轻，听得人一下冷一下热的颤栗。  
“我没有要怪你”，光一握住他的手，捏着摩挲，“这些都是小事，我不介意。不如说很高兴，你这么在意。我知道你心里不安定，我年纪比你大，也不爱说自己的事情。我知道你心里其实不太好受。”  
那双眼睛看着他，温柔的通透的。光一太明白了，他感觉自己被看透，无所遁形。但是他并不害怕。即便他抓住光一的手，他表演出来惊慌，因为他知道光一会安抚他。他坐在这里，等着光一靠近他。  
我可真喜欢你啊——他想着，板着脸努力不笑出来，我喜欢你，也喜欢无法自控沉迷于我的你。看他没什么反应，一直掌握着主动权的人反倒小心翼翼起来。  
“刚会觉得这样太计算吗？”  
“不会噢，光一很可爱”，是真的，很可爱呢。“我想了解光一，想更多更多地，了解光一。”他盯住光一的眼睛，寻找里面的动摇，或者歉疚，斟酌着语句让自己显出恰到好处的不安和真切深情，“我没有那么喜欢过人。我真的很喜欢光一，但是光一又自己的生活圈，没有我看上去也没什么不同。我很害怕，我害怕光一会离开我。你能不能，不要抛下我？”  
bingo。  
光一俯身过来将他拥入怀中，轻柔坚定地抱住他。“我不抛下你。我很喜欢刚，我不会离开刚。”  
他伸手在光一背后合拢，把笑容藏进男朋友衣襟。是啊，我知道你不会离开我。  
地下车库永远不见日光，人造灯光划出一块块方寸空间，水泥墙吸收了无数阴谋诡计情深意切，每一点细小心声都荡漾开来最后不见踪影。

像是要履行承诺，光一没有带他回家，而是驱车去了跟宝生律师约定的餐厅。他看着光一跟对方打电话，用一种熟稔的语气说要带刚一起去。光一说你们还没见过面吧，一起吃个饭。光一收了线，跟他简单介绍宝生律师。宝生舞律师，比光一还年长一些，以前工作时候认识，能力很强，发现聊得来，性格也挺合，就一直保持着合作人和朋友关系。现在在泷川律所就职，也是他公司的法律顾问。光一没看他，语气很平淡说自己是泷川律所的股东。  
他点点头，说大概知道。之前也拍过照片过去。  
别的，也就没有了。泷川尊的事情光一没有说，他也不问。

一顿饭吃得很太平。宝生律师看见他全然没有惊讶，很平和地跟他问好，漂亮又气势十足的脸亲切可爱，好像他不过是个普通年轻人，是好友的男友。饭桌上也没有谈工作，讲了些光一过去的事情，一起打过棒球，对青花鱼罐头过敏之类的小事。他心里对宝生律师跟光一怎么认识的事情没多大的兴趣，但知道一些光一以前事情还挺有趣，也就听得认真。宝生律师问他情况他也挑拣着说了。少年离家，跟家里不怎么联系，算是自由职业，不太喜欢死板固定的生活。越说宝生律师看向光一的眼神就越微妙，仿佛是友人拐骗无知小孩一样。光一无语，他扮无辜。心下想您要是知道光一上了床就被操得泪汪汪可不得再不能直视，面上只是甜笑。  
“光一很照顾我，把我喂得很饱，路都走不动呢。”  
“噢，你都会做饭了。”  
“下厨这种东西熟能生巧。”光一笑，桌子底下踩了他一脚，耳朵红了一半。

气氛好，光一喝了几杯，他开的车回家。  
醉是不可能醉的，光一心情好，赖在他身上由他在身上摸钥匙，一下一下去亲他耳廓。  
“你这人，别人面前好像小孩子样子，心肠明明就可绕了。”  
他把钥匙插进门锁，没有扭动打开，一手搭着光一的腰。“有什么关系，光一可要对我负起责任来才行。”  
光一以为他在讲荤话，笑嘻嘻地凑过来，热气呼在他耳朵，“要怎么负责？你说了算。”  
这男人哄起人来一套一套的，他也就顺杆爬。看着光一有点泛红的面颊，快压不住心底腾腾升起的想要蹂躏对方的暴戾。“我想在书房做。”  
“做什么要去那里？全是灰尘，小心过敏。”光一皱一下眉头又松开，哄着他吻他嘴角脸颊，“我们去卧室，我喂饱你。”  
“我想去。光一不想？可是我想在所有地方都做一遍，这样光一无论在哪里，都能感觉到我。不行吗？”  
有点上头的人好像清醒了一点又好像没有，站直了没说话。他抱过去，用了点力气捏住光一脸颊吻上去，掐住人骨骼的手用上三成力，吻却很轻。  
“光一才说过不会离开我。想在书房做也不可以吗？”他含着光一的耳垂，感觉到对方细微敏感的颤抖，他低声说话，搅浑那本来就虚弱的理智，“光一，我只有光一了。光一要是丢下我，我还不如死掉呢。”  
为了上床什么鬼话说不出来，无论怎么样都能圆过去，他明白的。笑眯眯地亲吻光一，抱着拥着人往对面走。

他们闯进尘封的空间，但没有扬起多大灰尘。他打开书房门，推搡着光一把人压在书架上，上手顺畅迅速挑开了一串扣子，暴露出来的皮肤突兀接触到冰冷空气，激起一片鸡皮疙瘩来。他喜欢这样，弯腰毫不客气地吻上去，顺着胸口正中的骨骼一路下去，舔出一道湿冷的线来，最后一口咬在光一乳首。被他用了力气的牙关刺激到，光一疼得嘶出声来，手掌摸上他头顶。他起身去吻对方，强硬地顶进光一嘴里卷住对方舌头，像是要把人活吞了一样。光一应付得狼狈，呜呜嗯嗯地口水淌了一半脖颈流到胸口。他有点急促地去扯光一乱糟糟的衬衫，抽出下摆就急着去解人腰带，拉下拉链伸手顺着后腰下去，捏住臀肉用了力气揉捏。光一吃了痛，推他肩膀。他停了手，拉开一点距离急喘气，盯着光一有点疑惑的脸。那张漂亮的锋利的脸，靠在深色书架上，边上是一列金融和编程书籍。  
是过去的光一，他所不了解的，年轻的天真的光一。

那双眼睛看着他，只看着他，眼里水光闪烁，疑惑吃痛也没有抗拒。但他胸腔里有什么躁动，没法压制也不想压制。光一不明白，但还是顺从地过来，讨好地吻他，伸出舌尖来舔他嘴角，湿哒哒的像什么可怜的小动物。他张嘴接受了，滑腻腻的舌头搅在一起，一点酒精味道渡过来就感觉要醉。  
没了腰带裤子从光一精瘦的腰上滑下去，对方踢踢踏踏挣脱开，一团硬硬的滚烫的抵在他下身。他揽着光一亲了一会儿，直到对方有点不耐了才松开。看见光一有点迷茫的潮湿的眼睛，红肿的嘴唇，舌头伸出来舔掉流出来一些的唾液。那种纯然的色气和淫糜。他伸出两根手指在光一嘴边，被对方湿滑的唇舌裹进去。像为他口交一样讨好地吮吸他。光一经验足，嘴上功夫也很好，吸得他感觉很好，也很糟糕。夹住滑腻的舌头在指间拉扯着，戳着舌面和敏感的舌下，光一被他玩弄得几乎要反胃，还是战战兢兢不敢拒绝，收拢嘴唇打开口腔，发出含糊的讨饶声。  
玩够了抽出手指，扒了对方下身最后一层布料往后面摸去，刚进去半个指节就被讨好地吸住了往里勾引。他想了想，并拢了两根手指直接捅到底。光一也没想到这个，一下疼得倒抽一口冷气，后脑一下嗑在木架上发出不轻的声响。他看过去，对上光一有点委屈的表情。  
“别激动呀，还没到本番呢。”  
“好过分。”  
他笑，过分的还没来呢。  
往前挤了挤，把人牢牢压在不太舒服的书架上，插进对方身体的两指抵住那个点快速抽插起来。光一搭在他手臂上的手掌一下摁紧了。他没有在扩张，以一种要用手指把人操到高潮的力道在弄。光一习惯跟他上床，也了解他在有点喜欢在性爱上折磨人的癖好，颤抖地呼出一口长气，皱着眉尽量放松地享受起来。膝盖挤进光一腿间，不过稍微分开腿站着，后面还很紧，他有些时间没剪指甲，想来应该不会太舒服。但是他太明白光一敏感点了，每下都重重戳在那里，没多久就感觉抵着自己的那根分泌了不少液体涂在他身上。光一的手臂绕在他身上缓慢用力，上身肌肉也逐渐绷紧。他估量着程度，在就差临门一脚的时候干脆利落地抽出手指。光一没想到他没让自己射，一下有点懵，挂着薄汗看向他。  
凑上去吻光一，纯情地亲吻光一嘴唇，舌头都没用上。光一尽在咫尺的眼睛略睁大，不太看得清也能明白那张脸上的无措。他只是扶着光一的脸吻，手指上还全是光一身体里的热度和湿意。等到感觉光一的冲动散去一些他退开，离开了光一的嘴唇。嘴唇流连在鼻尖颧骨。手掌下滑托住光一大腿向外打开，指尖探了探后面入口，感觉到那里瑟缩一下。伸进一半搅了搅，其实还不够湿的，也没有扩张开。他扶稳了光一，轻柔吻住对方舌尖的同时下半身以一种故意折磨人的力道硬生生捅进光一身体。  
“——！”  
舌尖直接被光一咬破。他没有退出来，顺着搅了光一满嘴血腥味。下半身也往前顶了顶，把自己牢牢嵌死在光一身体里。被他压在纵横木板上的身体绷紧了，每根头发丝里都透出来疼痛。光一僵直地退开一些，下巴放在他肩膀，冷汗滴下来落在他上臂。他偏头看过去一点，顺着光一的目光瞥到对面书架，落了灰的民法书籍沉默着。他伸手推了一下光一，抓住人后颈吻上去，下半身毫不留情地动作起来。每一下都像使刀割。光一痛得发抖也没有喊停，配合着拉长呼吸尽量放松，塌下腰让他顶到那个点。硬着的地方都有点没了精神，蹭着他下腹。他抵着光一操了一会儿，看光一实在吃痛，停下来，伸手去摸交合的地方。被撑到最开，但没有伤到。被摸到的时候光一忍不住呻吟出声，他看着，明白光一能承受住。拉开光一的腿，让对方只能倚靠在令人难受的书架上，手臂抱住他后颈也提供不了多少支撑，总之是非常别扭的姿势。就着这个姿势继续操弄起来。  
但即便是这样，耳畔的呻吟声也逐渐变了调。贴着他小腹的阴茎又湿又硬，划开几道水痕。他沉下去一些对着那个点快速顶弄起来，光一立刻揪紧了他的头发叫出声来。直到埋在他胸前的脑袋晃动起来，肩颈受不了地绷紧时候他放慢了速度，光一从高潮坠空下来，发出尖细的声音。缓了半分钟以后又掐住光一的腰加速抽插，然后在高潮寸前又停下来。这样反复地折磨到了第三次就把光一逼哭了，眼泪混着汗水甩开，抽噎着求饶了。抠着他后背说受不了了想射。求你了刚求你了，别停，不要停，我受不了了，求你了。  
他把自己抽出来，摁住光一腹部阻止了对方挽留。抽出来的瞬间一滩透明液体就滑出来流下光一大腿。他没射，不知道光一为什么那么动情，在书房这个地方湿得一塌糊涂。  
“进来、刚快进来...给我...刚给我——”  
摸上光一的阴茎，不大认真地撸动着，把人吊在高处就是不愿意进去让光一痛快射出来。光一在他手底下颤抖，硬得不行就是少那最后的刺激。抽噎着要说不出话来。  
“光一，光一，嘘——嘘光一，听我说。安静下来听我说。”  
那人挣扎着抬起头，眯起的眼里全是泪水。  
“想射是吗？乖、乖——说爱我。光一说爱我。说爱我就让你射。”  
光一哽住了，一下看不出来是被他手上折磨得生不如死还是说不出口爱。他不着急，背对着那落满尘埃的书架，将光一笼罩进他的影子，轻声哄着，手上动作愈加轻缓。  
“说吧光一，说爱我。说了我就进去，让你痛痛快快射出来。”  
过了不知道多久，也许很长也许很短，他对时间已然没有概念。光一抱住他，在他面前低头，“我爱你。...我爱你。”  
“爱谁？”  
“——堂本刚。我爱你。爱堂本刚。”  
“再说一遍。”  
“我爱你堂本刚，我的一见钟情的小跟踪狂——”  
他扶住光一的腰，直直冲撞进去。在光一的尖叫声里迅速抽插着，对着那个点猛力顶弄，几十下之后光一掐住他手臂被他摁着操射出来。射出来之后他没有停，在对方哀哀哭叫里继续动作，压住光一挣扎在求饶声抽噎声里最后冲刺，抵着全部射进去，然后缠住几乎要被过激的性爱刺激到昏过去的人瘫倒在地上。

“我爱你光一，很爱很爱你。”  
他把头靠在光一胸口，感受到剧烈的心跳，倦怠又满足。他看不见光一，不知道光一的目光所在，但是那双手在他身上，虚弱地搂抱住他。  
“很爱很爱你。”

  
“我感觉你不太对劲，怎么了？”  
光一捻着他头发，出声问他。  
他有点困倦，甩甩头把自己头发弄出来，贴上去巴住男朋友，“没有呀。”  
“你跟长濑聊了什么？”  
“什么都没有噢，钓鱼的事情而已。我难道还会欺负长濑君吗？”  
揽着他的人闷闷笑，“我在想你最近是不是心情不太好。”  
被子底下的手钻啊钻，摸到光一身后去，在腰臀附近打转，“我倒是很想知道光一为什么这么喜欢有点凶的做爱方式呢。”  
“你这不叫有点凶了吧，想把我弄死在床上吗？”  
“诶——怎么会，光一明明很喜欢。我只是很喜欢很喜欢光一，想弄死一样程度的喜欢。”  
“唔，这种发言很危险啊。”  
他抬头，盯着光一笑，“那光一要离开我吗？”  
“为什么要离开？”光一看着他，面上带笑，一下看不出来是床上胡话还是真心，看着他的眼睛，“我爱刚，很爱的那种。”  
这句话——他闭了一下眼睛，“我也是，很爱光一。所以我要光一在我身边，无论什么方式，只要达成这个目的都可以。”  
光一目光闪动一下，看着他无言良久，最后还是没说什么，自如地笑一下，“真是可怕的人，可是我已经不想逃了，怎么办？”  
“是光一先让我上车的，已经来不及了噢。”

已经，来不及了噢。我的，天真的可爱的算计的，很爱很爱的人。

END


End file.
